The Damon Game
by drasticthinking42
Summary: "I kissed Damon." Stefan sets out to win Elena back from Damon after their kiss. But is he doing it for the right reasons? And does Elena want to be won?
1. Prologue: I kissed Damon

"I kissed Damon."

He was lying on his side with no idea how he got there; no idea what he was doing; no idea what to say. He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe. All he knew was that he was over. He became grateful for the support of the earth, for without it he would surely fall.

He looked at her - looked into her sorrowful blue eyes and found them apprehensive, gauging his reaction. He wondered for a second what his reaction was. How did he look? What was his face saying? What did he think? Christ, he didn't even know himself!

"I kissed Damon." This time it was the ghost of a whisper, a faint trace coming from his own tortured mind, sending him spinning into shadows again. The wording itself took him by surprise. Not Damon kissed me, not Damon and I kissed, but I kissed Damon. It was assertive, confident and cutting. As if she had made the move against his brother, not the other way around. His vision twisted and blurred, her face striking in and out of sight.

Distantly he felt himself rise, slow and hesitant from the ground, his mind detached from his actions as if he truly was someone else. His thoughts were confused, reeling with his unsteady legs. He took a moment to compose himself, slowly, feeling the world around him solidify into a distant echo. Sluggishly he turned and walked away.

For once, Elena made no attempt to follow him.


	2. Game On

Stefan stared into the fire. Sitting completely still, he mentally tried to get a grasp on his tortured mind. It was no use; wherever his thoughts turned Elena's voice echoed around his head.

"I kissed _Damon_."

Those three words had shattered him - he could feel them still tearing him apart. He didn't know how he got home, but the fire was lit and Damon couldn't be seen. Originally he'd been waiting for his brother. Now he just sat.

"I _kissed_ Damon."

He wanted to scream, to shout or just feel something; but he couldn't. All he could seem to do was sit here, staring into the embers, trying not to think.

"_I_ kissed Damon."

It explained a lot of things really: why Elena had looked so guilty when she met his gaze; why Damon had looked so smug. He guessed he should feel angry them, but he couldn't even do that. Instead he just felt empty. He had forgotten that he still cared - and he did still care. He cared about Damon, about Caroline and Bonnie and Matt and Jeremy, and he cared so much about _her_, about Elena - even if he couldn't bring himself to show it.

"I kissed Damon."

Over to his right he heard a stiff crack. The glowing embers of the fire shifted suddenly in the heat. Startled, he looked up. How much time had passed? How long had he been sitting here? He was sure that those same embers had been a roaring blaze when he first took up his watch, yet now they cast a weak, ambient glow over his mood, imperceptibly warming his skin.

"I kissed Damon." Damon…

A voice spoke behind him causing him to rise dazed from his thoughts, only to see _Damon_ standing there. "You should really put some more logs on that fire." He said casually strolling into the room. How dare he _stroll? T_hought Stefan cynically. How dare he…

Damon regarded Stefan slowly, his eyes flicking over him from beneath his cool gaze. He wasn't injured as far as he could tell, but there was definitely wrong with his brother.

His eyes looked wild and dangerous, and unusually dark beneath his brow. The way he was holding himself defensively, defiantly, as if waiting for any justification which would give him cause to lash out. Extra broody. There were other things too, things only a hunter would notice, but Damon noticed, and he did not like what he saw.

Something had obviously happened tonight, but brotherly bonding wasn't an option. Stefan's gaze hit into Damon almost physically, the intensity making Damon shift uncomfortably in his leather. Wisely, he decided not to bait his brother, instead smoothly glossing over his ruffled state. Stefan did not say a word. Damon was only mildly perturbed by this behaviour, knowing that he'd no doubt he'd find out soon, one way or another. Still, he decided as he ascended the stairs, he would be keeping a close eye on his brother until he knew more.

When Damon had left, Stefan turned to the fire again, tentatively lowering himself on to the couch. His mind whirled around him as he sat, desperately trying to understand his emotions. What was wrong with him? When had he given up hope? When had he given up?

Elena had never given up on him. Even in his darkest memories, she was ablaze with hope, the last light in the black of night, the reason he let himself live on. How could she turn her back on him now?

She hadn't, that was the worst thing. Deep inside, he knew it was his fault. He knew he had driven her away. But he couldn't even think of that now. Because really, who could blame Elena for loathing him, when he loathed himself? He had hurt her, he knew that. At Wickery Bridge, at the school, he didn't deserve her. Was it any wonder she hated him? But why did she have to _kiss_ _Damon_?

It struck him hen how pitiful he was. He would sit here for eternity, contemplating the past, arguing with his demons. He would desiccate and mummify and still be seated here in a thousand years of time. The notion caught him somewhat off-guard; it seemed so morbid. It wasn't the Stefan Elena knew. Hell it wasn't the Stefan, Stefan knew!

Somewhere inside him an idea began to take hold. It was Damon's fault. Damon turned her against him. Damon made her do it. Damon was the one to blame.

It struck him from behind, a word. It was carried on a feeling and with a rush, he felt it take control of his mind, tugging them in an altogether new direction. He felt himself laugh out loud, whether in love or spite he couldn't tell. _Revenge. _That was it. He would take revenge, on his brother, for corrupting Elena. _Revenge. _The word tasted sweet and bitter in his mouth and all at once, he didn't care anymore.

Revenge. He would play Damon at his own game. The Damon game. _May the best brother win_.

Somewhere in the back of his mind was a voice that sounded too much like his own was troubling at this new frame of mind. _You'll only hurt her… _the voice hissed menacingly. _Stay away from Elena Gilbert… _

He pushed the voice down. He didn't want to think those thoughts preferring denial to acknowledgement; it was him against Damon after all, with both of them vying for her affections, he couldn't be distracted. Winners don't listen to voices in their heads. He was playing brother against brother. _There are no rules_, he thought to himself.

He heard himself muttering under his breath. "Game on Damon." he whispered and chuckled quietly to himself. _Game on…_


	3. A Thankyou and Two Apologies

**AN: Ok, so I didn't put an author's note in the first couple of chapters, because I couldn't think of anything to say! This is my first Fanfic, and this is my first author's note and now I'm rambling. Please, Please, Please review, I really want to know what you think of my work and if you have any plot ideas, I am open to suggestions, because I don't really know where it's going yet! Thank You!**

* * *

Elena's eyes drifted dreamily open. The weak sunlight caressed her cheek, leaving a trail of warmth in its wake. She felt safe and comfortable, lying still in a state somewhere between wakefulness and sleep. She was glad it was Sunday, she had needed the rest, and the lack of school meant that she could lie in for as long as she wished. Someplace else in the house, she could here Jeremy and Alaric talking, their words muffled by the walls. There was a distant clatter of something hitting a tiled floor and a loud exclamation from Alaric, followed by laughter from Jeremy. Elena smiled lightly: it sounded like Alaric was trying to make breakfast.

From over near her dresser she heard a voice speaking softly. "It's good to see you smiling."

Elena's head whipped round, her security shattered. Stefan was standing there.

He looked bad, thought Elena. He was standing stiffly formally by the wall. His face was clear from emotion, but his eyes regarded her warily. He was dressed simply, one of his traditional hoodies and slacks, and Elena found herself remembering all the other times he had been in her room, early on a Sunday morning.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to startle you." He said, gently.

"Well you did." Said Elena defiantly, unsure of how this exchange was going to pan out. "What do you want?"

Stefan took a hesitant step forward. "I wanted to thank you," he said quietly, "I was in a bad way yesterday. I could have died so…thank you, for helping me, I know you didn't have to."

Elena's eyes softened, she hadn't been expecting this! "It's alright," she mumbled, "I would do the same for anyone."

She looked embarrassed, thought Stefan, as if she was unused to receiving praise. Momentarily he felt a flash of guilt: _Would he really break her, just to spite his brother_? That wasn't right, surely, that was wrong? In the back of his mind the-voice-that-sounded-like-his was screaming at him. _Revenge got you into this mess, _it hissed; _your brother doesn't deserve this. Elena doesn't deserve this… _Quickly he shut it off again, taking a moment to strengthen his resolve. Damon was wrong, it was Damon's fault. Damon needed to be hurt, so he wouldn't hurt Stefan again. The easiest way to hurt Damon, he remembered, was to hurt Elena.

It didn't cross his mind that Damon had once tried to hurt Stefan in exactly the same way.

"I also wanted to apologise, for two things really," he stuttered, trying to get a grip. "I am sorry I left you yesterday. Whatever… I was feeling, I shouldn't have gone, you could have been hurt. I'm sorry."

Elena's mind was in turmoil, her thoughts chaotically ranging from suspicion to joy to despair! _He cares if I'm hurt, _she thought to herself, and then, _he was _feeling_ something! _"It's okay," she said hesitantly, "I took you by surprise, that's all."

Stefan forced himself to smile. "You certainly did." He uttered, trying desperately not to let his voice reflect his intentions.

Elena saw his discomfort and tactfully moved the conversation on. "What else was it that you had to apologise for?" She whispered.

Stefan took a deep breath, and stepped forward, trying to give the air of solemnity and guilt. Elena looked up; he was right in front of her now.

"I wanted to apologise," said Stefan quietly, "For the scaring you, that night on Wickery bridge. The car, the bridge it was too much. I didn't need to do it, I didn't need to do any of it, and I will never be able to forgive myself, and you will never be able to forgive me, but I understand."

Elena couldn't think, couldn't act. What was wrong with her? Why was Stefan doing this? Why now? In a small voice that was almost a whimper, she said, "I think you should go now."

Stefan inclined his head, and suddenly he was gone, her curtains fluttering in the breeze of the open window. Elena inhaled deeply, as the door of her room swung open, revealing Jeremy.

"Was that Stefan in your room just then?" He asked, "What's going on? Are you alright?"

Urgently trying not to show her confusion on her face she answered. "No, I mean yes, I mean, I'm fine. Stefan in my room, but he's gone; and at the moment, I don't know what's going on. I'll tell you later, when I know what I feel." Silently she promised herself that she wouldn't tell Jeremy that she wouldn't tell Jeremy anything about that encounter if she could help it.

"You're not fine Elena," said Jeremy softly, "Please, talk to me."

"I can't right now Jer." Said Elena, praying he'd understand. "Right now I just need to be on my own."

Jeremy nodded grudgingly, "Breakfast's downstairs if you want it, but if I were you, I'd stick to toast and cereal. Ric's not the best cook."

Elena tried to smile, she really did. But it seemed unnatural on her face, like a grimace of pain. Jeremy closed the door on his sister, troubled by her mood, the appearance of Stefan in her room had her spiralling, but she wanted to be alone. With a deep sigh, he trudged downstairs to talk to Ric.

As soon as he had gone, Elena grabbed her phone. Damon's number was on speed dial, but the urgency of her movements caused her phone to slip from her grasp. Scrabbling in her sheets she forced herself to take a deep breath, to slow down. Clicking the call button, she prayed that Damon would answer.

He picked up on the second ring. "Damon's phone, how can I help?" he asked, Elena could imagine the smug smile on his face.

"Damon…" She gasped, breathless from relief.

"Elena?" Damon had grasped the severity of the situation, "Are you alright?"

"No." She said truthfully, "Can we talk?"

Instantly grasping her meaning, Damon nodded to himself. "I'm on my way." He put the phone down, quickly, and ran for Elena's house.


	4. Road Tripping

**AN. I probably should have put this nearer the start, but despitr the fact this will be a Stelena story, there will be a lot of Delena, afterall Stefan is trying to win her back. This chapter IS a Delena chapter, 'coz it kinda had to be, sorry Stelena fans! I honestly can't say about the next chapter, it could be anything really, so any plot suggestions are welcome (I have no idea wher this story's going!). **

**I'm sorry it took me a while to update, like I said, I really don't know where this story's going, so it's kinda hard to motivate myself. Inspirational reviews and comments are much appriciated and needed. Thank you for reading! **

* * *

It took less than two minutes for Damon to arrive, and Elena felt every second tugging at her weak, distracted mind, as if time were daring her to succumb to thoughts of _Stefan_. She could not think of Stefan, could not allow herself to entertain the possibility that he was 'better'. Thinking like that would only hurt her in the long run.

If she listened hard she could hear Jeremy and Ric having a hushed conversation, the muffled sounds rising through the walls; words distorted beyond her hearing capacity. With a sigh she resigned herself to having her well-being, such as it was, become the conversation topic of the day. She could do without the fuss and drama for once; but she already knew she wasn't going to get her way.

She was raised from her thoughts by a gentle knocking at the window. Seeing Damon's familiar features filled with his own special brand of gentle concern, she shifted herself from the bed, and moved towards the glass panes. Smiling inwardly, she thought sarcastically, Damon's learnt how to knock, alert the media!

Obviously, thought Damon, Elena wasn't in any physical pain. It must be some emotional trauma. That in itself was unusual, I mean sure he had saved Elena countless times, but they didn't really do the whole emotional bit very well. It was probably something to do with his complete inability to express his feelings and his tendency to say completely inappropriate thing at the wrong time.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" He inquired politely.

"Actually," said Elena tiredly, "I was kind of hoping we could just go… somewhere. I need to get out of this room."

"Road trip?" Asked Damon, smiling.

"Yeah, said Elena, catching the smile, "Road trips work well for us, I guess." Now they were both smiling, remembering all the previous road trips they'd had.

It was strange how quickly Damon cheered her up; she'd never really believed anyone could do that this fast, especially when she'd felt that bad initially.

Suddenly Damon smirked sardonically, "So, do you want to get out of your PJs first, 'coz if you don't, I don't mind…"

"Damon," cried Elena, grabbing a pillow off her bed and throwing it. He caught it easily only to notice she had flushed bright red, embaressed suited her, he thought absent-mindedly, it made her look all... human. Elena cursed under her breath andturned to hide her glowing colour. How could she have forgotten she was still wearing her pyjamas?

"Get changed it is then," Said Damon, eyes full of laughter, "Don't worry, I won't look, In fact I'll go and get the car."

Hurriedly, she changed into a short-sleeved, V-neck tee and denim shorts. Rushing downstairs she almost knocked over Jeremy, who grabbed her arm to steady himself. "Where are you going in such a hurry?" he asked.

Elena was impatient, "Out. Why?"

"With Stefan?" Jeremy asked, groaning to himself at the thought.

"No, Damon actually." She countered, noticing that Jeremy still hadn't let go of her arm.

Spotting Alaric sidling up behind Jeremy, she turned her attention to him, he was Damon's friend afterall.

"Please, I just really need to get out of this house." She looked into Ric's face and begged him to understand.

With a sigh, Alaric touched Jeremy's shoulder. "Let her go Jer."

Jeremy was furious, "What, no! Why?"

Alaric nodded to Elena. "She needs some time out. She much stuff's been going on lately, and if Damon can help her relax, I'm all for it."

Grudgingly Jeremy relenquished her arm, "Take care." He whispered.

Elena inclined her head. "Thanks Jer, that means a lot."

Swinging open the door, she saw Damon's car lurking across the road. He had sure driven here fast, she thought. Running across she slid herself into the passenger seat, finally resigned to the fact Damon would never let her drive.

Damon smirked across the car. "Where to kitten?" he said and smiled.

"Anywhere," She said breathlessly, "Although I've not had breakfast yet, so…"

Damon grinned, "And why would that be?"

Elena looked more than a little sheepish, "Well, Ric was cooking and…" She let the sentence trail off.

"Breakfast it is!" said Damon, pulling the car in to the road. "Do you want a proper fry up or some of your pathetic rabbit food, there's this great little diner I know right outside of Georgia…"

The day passed in a happy blur. If you asked Elena afterwards, she couldn't tell you where she went. They went to bars, towns, rivers and once even a theme park.

One place Elena did remember, very, very clearly, was a cool leafy glade in a forest somewhere, about five minutes' walk from the road.

There was a trickle of stream, water partially obscured by the time-mossed boulders, through which it gurgled. There was no clear path, instead a carpet of wild flowers and long summer grasses concealed the earth in a electrifying mass of vivid colours and hues. Above her the branches vaulted in a cathedral dome, soft green light filtering over them casting a soft glow to the air. Slowly Damon lead her to the other side of the clearing, where a fallen tree lay resting on the forest floor.

Elena had to admit, the glade was very beautiful, but still found herself wondering why they had come here; it was so different from everywhere else the journeyed. That mystery was soon solved, for when they sat down on the fallen tree; Damon began to talk, in hushed, hesitant tones.

"I came here a lot, when I was younger; I think I even came here once as a human, it hasn't... changed… It was always tranquil. The trees, the stream, they haven't aged, I haven't either I guess." He stopped and then started again, phrasing his words deliberately, slowly. "Sometimes I would come here and just sit, y'know? It made me calm. I… I never showed it to anyone else before."

Gently Elena took his hand and squeezed it. "Thank you." She didn't know what else to say, to share something, somewhere, so personal and private with her, she sensed how momentous it was for Damon, sensed his discomfort and the weight his words carried. She knew she should say something else, to show she understood, understood him, but all she could do was whisper, "It's beautiful," before turning away to hide her conflict.

She didn't know how long they sat like that, her holding his hand, face angled away. The voices of the forest birds calling melodies in their sweet, soft voices. After a time Damon slowly rose and helped her to her feet, and they trudged silently back to the car.

Elena was grateful Damon didn't ask for an explanation of the morning's events, instead opting to allow her to articulate it in her own time. As it turned out, her own time was not until they reached the house again; switching of the engine Damon turned to find Elena staring at him, eyes moist.

Quickly, not pausing for breath for fear she'd cry, Elena proceeded to tell him all that had happened. She told of how she'd awoken to find Stefan in her room, how he'd thanked her and apologised, twice, how he'd seemed so earnest and honest. It all came out in a hysterical rush; full of emotion she could no longer contain. Slowly, as if gauging her reaction, Damon placed a comforting arm around her neck and drew her closer to him. She surprised him then by burying he face in his shoulder, "I don't believe him Damon," she whispered into his worn leather jacket, "I don't believe it for a second."

Pulling her away from him slightly, to see her tear-stained face blinking back at him, he asked, "What did you say last night to make him leave you? Only he seemed to be in a bad way, like he wanted to fight me." _Like he wanted to kill me_, Damon added mentally, but didn't voice his thoughts.

"Oh Damon," She whispered, praying he wouldn't push her, she could do without a smug Damon.

Softly, he said, "I need to know."

She nodded gently, steeling her resolve, "I told him I kissed you."

Damon almost smiled, but realised just in time the situation was completely inappropriate. _Elena kissed him!_ If he remembered rightly it had been the other way around. Of course he wasn't going to say that now.

It was Elena's turn to be suprised for his response was far from smug. "It's alright," he comforted, "It'll all be fine." He didn't quite know how it was alright or what would be fine, but Elena didn't know that.

She smiled up at him, one of those smiles that seemed to break his heart and fix it again. Sadly she mumbled, "I should get home, Jeremy will be going crazy."

Damon grinned. "I had a good day today."

"Me to," said Elena, as she slid from the car and moved towards the house. _Me too_.


End file.
